


Sexy Silk

by OfAGroovyMind



Series: Cupid!Verse [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cupid!Isaac, Cupid!Scott (no wings), Cupid!Stiles, Cupid-Verse, Innocent Isaac, Lydia is a BAMF, M/M, Rimming, Scarf Kink, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott has a thing for scarfs...if Isaac is wearing one, Teen Wolf and Greek Mythology Fusion, Top Scott, Witch!Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAGroovyMind/pseuds/OfAGroovyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has always had a crush on Scott and he thought he was the only one who knew that. Apparently he was wrong. Everyone else knows, and when a comment made my Stiles pushes both Isaac and Scott into confronting feelings; Isaac finds himself unable to resist Scott.</p><p>Lydia may or may not have had a hand in pushing the oblivious Isaac and Scott into finally admitting to wanting one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Silk

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't keep away from this verse and now I am going to shed light onto the implied Scisaac from the Sterek on the first story. I might do more stories, maybe. (I have been contemplating on doing Jackson and Stiles' past story next? Ah, but who knows.)I adore the mythology fuse with Teen Wolf, it is one of my weaknesses.
> 
> This one has a fluff edge to it, since 'Bad Cupid' is all about naughtiness. I flipped it and still sexed it up.
> 
> (Inspired by the song Sexy Silk by Jessie J.)

“I’m done! I’m officially done for the year.”

I wasn’t sure what I was doing here in the gardens, but I needed to be here. I found Stiles, looking miserable after another day of piling up more paper work of matching up singles. It was the busiest day for the cupids. Valentine’s Day. I walked on forwards adjusting my scarf. Ever since I found this piece of clothing, I have never failed to go without a day of wearing one.

“Stiles!” I hurried my pace and almost stumbled when I stepped in front of my brother, more of a half sibling. He turned to gaze at me with a sigh tumbling from his lips.

“What do you want, Isaac?” I fidgeted with the file in my hands, biting down onto my bottom lip, eyes widening slightly when a nervous tone took over.

“Are you really done? Mother's going to be angry with you.” I could tell Stiles was contemplating this. Aphrodite was my mother too, but my father was a cupid. I was allowed to serve her since she had a soft spot for Stiles and I got along with my brother. I might even be the closest to him, besides Scott. _Scott…_ My face became flustered and I could tell from the radiating heat coming from the back of my neck. Thankfully the blush had not spread to my cheeks where Stiles would be able to see it.

"I'm not going back. I'm done for the year. You and Scott will have to encourage the rest to finish up. I did my fair share." It took less than a few seconds but Stiles was spreading his beautiful wings. Cupids are a type of angel and Stiles’ feathers ruffled through the wind it was starting to pick up as he neared a cloud. My words were lost onto my tongue. "I'm going down to walk among the mortals for a while." My face twisted into a horrified look and I may be overreacting when a stutter took hold of my tone.

"Y-you c-can't!"

"I can. You should take a break too. Go make out with Scott."

"W-What?" An innocent look featured onto my face at the mention of Stiles’ comment, and the blush was now displaying bright red onto my cheeks.

"I know about your crush on him. You're lucky he's related to me and not you. Otherwise it would be incest." I was lost for words once more. Crush? I wasn’t going to deny that fact. I did take a fancy towards Scott, and I thought ‘I’ was the only one who knew about that. Scott was only Stiles’ brother. They both shared the same father. The only reason Scott became a cupid, without wings (Aphrodite still hated that Scott’s father had an affair, as if she didn’t do it at times.) My mother was in love with Ares, who was their father. She could deny it, it was still the truth. I shook my head from these thoughts and focused on Stiles who had turned around quickly to push me into a solid figure. I wasn’t sure who I crashed into. I was facing Stiles who had jumped backwards onto the cloud, falling thousands of feet into the air and turning to fly his way down onto the land of the mortals. "Hey Scott, Isaac wants to make out with you!"

“Isaac?” That voice. I ignored Stiles’ comment, seeing the only one in the gardens wasn’t just me anymore. I turned to look down towards Scott, seeing his soft eyes and a crinkle of a smile forming onto his lips.

“Sc-Scott.” A confused gaze crossed Scott’s features and that’s when I heard another voice, and an echo of heels coming past both of us.

“Fuck sakes, just fuck already.” I felt my shoulders being tightened onto a secure hold where Scott was placing both his hands on each side. He must have caught me before I fell onto the ground. I looked down onto my shoes, suddenly becoming shy. I quickly stepped back from Scott and gulped. Why were people always assuming Scott and I needed to be matched up? I may want that, but what Stiles and many other haven’t registered. Scott didn’t return my feelings. I always see him making eyes towards Athena’s daughter, Allison.

“Lydia. Stop scaring Isaac.” Lydia laughed deviously and winked towards Isaac who had looked up to meet her gaze. A teasing tone took form, matching the glint of wickedness surpassing her eyes. I knew she was up to something and knowing her, it mostly was going to involve Stiles. She ignored Scott’s words and kept on walking away, disappearing into the air. How easy would it be if I was also a witch like Lydia? I could disappear away this very moment.

It wasn’t long before silence filled the air and I was daring to gaze towards Scott who was staring back at me with an unreadable expression. Normally I would always see a carefree smile settle onto Scott’s lips. I would know, having to sneak many glances towards Scott’s lips many times in the past. I felt the happiest when I was with Scott.  I finally looked down towards the file in my hands, not realizing I had been clutching it tightly.

“I…I should get going.” Scott didn’t say a single word and I made my way past him, trying to conceal the blush on my skin by adjusting my scarf.

“Is that silk?” I nodded, facing Scott once more.

“It looks good on you. That scarf.” I blinked, trying hard not to blush again. It was becoming difficult when I sneaked a glance towards his lips and saw Scott lick them attentively. It was distracting. The ‘thank you’ was at the tip of his tongue but I never got to say it. “Is it true? What Stiles said?” I took a step back but Scott only got closer to me.

“I…He was only kidding!” I didn’t mean to shout embarrassingly but if I couldn’t have Scott. I rather not lose his friendship over my one-sided pining. I almost missed Scott’s smirk when he tugged onto my scarf and pulled me down to eye level.

“That’s a shame. I was looking forward to it.” I wasn’t sure if I heard Scott correctly but my lips tingled with anticipation. Soon enough they were pressured by another set of lips which belonged to Scott. I wasn’t sure what to do, and I must have taken long to respond. Scott pulled away and looked disappointed. I wanted to kiss him; I was only caught by surprise. “I thought..? I’m sorry, Isaac. I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

“No.” I retraced my word and knew it sounded rejecting. I shook my head to cover it up. “I mean, you shouldn’t be sorry. I was just shocked. I…like you.” Scott’s whole expression brightened and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I was starting to doubt my crush may not be one sided after all. It made me smile shyly.

“Scott?”

“I wasn’t sure if to believe Stiles when he told me you had a crush on me, but I had to go for it. I want you, Isaac. Please. May I kiss you again?” Scott’s eyes darted towards my lips, and I squeaked. Scott wanted me? I should be mad at Stiles for spilling my secret. Strangely enough I wasn’t. All I did was nod and watch until Scott’s lips were on mine once more. I kissed him back with a certainty of what I wanted.

“Scott, I always wanted you.” My knees were giving me out and I was sinking slowly towards the grass below me. I pulled Scott to land on top of me as my head settled onto the ground and Scott started to press kisses along my jaw.

“Let me have you.” It wasn’t a question and that brought me to tremble slightly from the excitement. I nodded, completely seduced by Scott. It didn’t take much from him. I fell from one simple gaze. That was all it took, and the whisper taking my tone was proof.

“Please.” The smirk was back on Scott’s lips and he was pulling my shirt up and over my head. He tucked the scarf inside and left it clinging around my neck. I soon felt the delicate press of more kisses onto my chest and Scott got properly in-between my legs, parting them further. My hand was landing onto Scott’s hair, gripping it. “Sc-Scott.” Scott chuckled and wrapped his mouth around a nipple of mine, darting his tongue out to lick at it a couple times. It brought a tingle of pleasure to cloud my mind and arch my back slightly. He furthered his actions, tugging at my nipple before pressing a kiss to it and tugging my pants down with all underwear. It left my cock exposed to the air.

I was already half hard when Scott scooted down lower, gripping my outer thighs to pull me closer to his face where he parted his lips and took my cock into his mouth. I closed my eyes and felt the warmth start to work its way onto the pit of my stomach. It was a sensation to which I had never felt before now. Scott was curling his tongue, using it to play pleasure onto my body. I was trying to hold my whimper back, but it was too late. It had already slipped out. Scott furthered his actions by pulling off my cock and licking down towards my balls, where he used one hand to fondle them.

“Sc-Scott!” Scott only smiled at my small outburst and slid his hands to place them under my thighs and to my ass where he cupped one cheek into one each of his hands. He gripped them and lifted me up slightly, all I heard was Scott’s voice clear through my ears.

“You’re beautiful, Isaac.” His words were filled with simple honesty and I was blushing slightly, unable to hold back the gasp when I felt warmth where my hole was located, a wet intruder had entered; which I didn’t mind. Scott had plunged his tongue inside me, (that wonderful tongue that did wonders) and my body was shaking slightly at the feeling of his tongue wetting my walls while he stretched my insides. I was at the verge of choking with a sob, it felt too good. Scott pulled out and nuzzled his nose against my balls. “Don’t hold back on me. Let it all out.”

I had always loved Scott’s honest eyes, and I was captured by his stare for what felt like the millionth time. I realized at that moment, I was more than in love with Scott. I would do anything for him. _Anything_. I let out a loud whimper and reached to grip onto Scott’s hair as he crawled back on top of me, bringing his cock to drag along mine. He let his hips roll down onto mine where our cocks were playfully touching against each other.

“I want to be inside of you, Isaac.” I was startled and brought out into reality, having been too lost into the moment. I didn’t even notice that Scott had started to lick along my ear and speaking in a husky tone. I felt my heart hammering in my chest; if I didn’t know better I would think it would burst out of my chest in the next few seconds. I gulped, the tip of Scott’s cock was rubbing onto my hole and making my legs wrap around Scott’s waist by instinct.

“Yes, I…I want you.” I was losing control and I barley registered what I was even saying at the moment. I felt the urge to latch myself onto Scott and never let go. Scott had moved his lips down to my neck where he was pressing kisses while moving my scarf down, a laugh being heard from him. I finally opened my eyes to see he was starting to press into me, inch by inch. It hurt at first and my face must have shown it since Scott was brushing his hand onto my hair while I kept my arms around him. I gripped onto his back tightly.

“It’s ok, I have you. It won’t hurt for long.” I trusted Scott and soon the pain was subsiding after Scott had gone as far inside of me as his length allowed. “Tell me when to move.” Scott was now caressing along my face, and I was lost for my breath. He made me feel at the most highest places with the most amazing feelings. I ran my hand along his spine, lingering my finger along the path of the spine. Scott’s body shivered delightfully against my own and this amazed me.

“Move.” I was surprised I didn’t stutter this time around and Scott was moving his hips slowly, thrusting back and forth before I felt the pace was too slow. The pleasure was settling and overpowering any pain. I was groaning, settling my lips onto Scott’s and being brave enough to bring him into a kiss. Scott was making little noises of pleasure and I knew I was doing something right. We moved in sync, Scott grabbed onto the grass on each side of my head while I gripped onto him, arms around his neck. He nuzzled his cheek against my scarf and started to whisper, tugging at it with his teeth.

“You provoke me, have been for a while. That scarf. It does things to me when you are wearing it.” He dove under the scarf and licked along my hidden skin. “Silk. Silk.” I heard his chuckle, and it warmed my insides, not to mention I was becoming a withering mess underneath Scott. I cried out loudly, having been hit in the right spot.

“Do that again!”

“This?” Scott positioned his cock, angling to hit onto the same spot it had been massaging into a few seconds ago.

“Ye-Yes!” I threw my head back and Scott thrust with determination, bringing me to feel an orgasm want to possess me. Scott grabbed onto my cock and stroked it gently before he gazed at me with a cloud of lust in his eyes.

“I’m close.” That simple statement brought me to laugh, letting it fill the air. I was happy. I was happy to have Scott to myself. I urged out of my shell of shyness and started to nip at Scott’s ear, whispering as seductively that I could.

“Release inside of me.” Scott’s eyes widened, pressing a kiss to my cheek, and I could feel my own release well on its way. It didn’t take long before Scott was moving at a quicker pace, hitting effortlessly inside me until I was crying out his name in choked sobs of satisfaction.

“Scott. Scott. Scott!” It took a few more seconds before I felt the burst of Scott’s release after his cock throbbed filling me to the fullest. I came after him, our voices overlapping at the same time our panting synced.

“Isaac!”

“Sc-Scott!” Scott collapsed on top of me and rolled to his side, pulling his softening cock out. I darted my eyes to see the mess we had made around us. Scott had his eyes set on the cum I let loose and landed his lips onto my shoulder. He licked it off before whispering while he kissed my shoulder.

“I’m happy.” I scooted closer to Scott, our naked bodies providing heat for one another. I could only nod, finding my voice in my afterglow.

“You took the words from my lips.” We must have been there far longer since the sun was starting to come out once more onto the sky. I kissed Scott on the lips and sat up, a whisper taking hold of my voice. “We should probably change locations, Stiles is due back in a while.”

“I wouldn’t count on that.” My eyes widened when I heard Lydia’s voice, and Scott jumped to cover me up with his shirt. “He had the night of his life, and he won’t be back for a while. Now dress you two. Wouldn’t want the others to see you have been having some…” Lydia smirked and walked past Scott and I. “…fun. Nice scarf, Isaac.” She was gone before I knew it and I let the breath I didn’t even know I was holding, out. Scott and I met eyes, we both broke out into a smile, laughing freely. He held his hand out to me once he stood and I lifted myself onto my feet. Our hands were still intertwined when he tugged me away, leaving our cloths for evidence. Frankly, I didn’t care.

“Let’s hurry. I don’t want the others to see what is now mine.” Scott reached to grab my ass and squeeze it before he tugged me off to who knows where. My guess would be his home? I didn’t mind, and only if we were doing it together. I was fine with it. I held onto Scott’s hand more tightly and allowed him to take the lead. I tugged on my scarf, ignoring the fact that I was naked at the moment and only wearing a scarf.

It was my lucky scarf; the silkiness was what caught my eye when I first saw it, and now thanks to it I got Scott. I let myself silently thank my scarf before I laughed, liking the morning air and how it shone onto Scott’s body. It made him look like a god; it may just be me but I was entranced.

Thank you, Stiles. Thank you.

_I'm happy._


End file.
